QuickSilver and the Pheonix
by Ami Quinton
Summary: A Pietro fanfic, starring the sexy speedster and a girl who helps him when he's in a bad situation...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I sure as HECK wish I did own Pietro...::grins::   
  
~This fanfic is about Pietro, and is completely to treat him like a god. It involves him getting a girlfriend, a character of my own idea. All you Pietro bashers, I don't suggest you read this. (Uhh....who exactly IS a Pietro-basher? ::grins::)  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
School was boring that day. Truly, truly boring. B-O-R-I-N-G!! Pietro Maximoff groaned, constantly fidgeting in his chair, ready to go insane if math class didn't end REAL soon like. He just couldn't stand being stuck in a class for 45 minutes, being forced to sit and not move! Ahh! It was torture! If that bell didn't ring soon he would have no choice but to get up and run circles around his completely dull math teacher, just to get a little action going on......  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNG!  
  
Finally! At the sound of the bell, Pietro was up and out the door before anyone else in the class could even flinch a muscle.  
  
  
"Free! Yeah baby! Time for a little work-out..." With the school day over, Pietro took to the tracks. Now he could run his heart out and get that excess energy out of his system. He began at a slow 80 miles per hour ( ::writer giggles::), and then decided he'd see if he could cause that sonic boom again. He has managed it once before, and it sure was fun knowing he could break the sound barrier. While he was building up more and more speed, he didn't notice a figure looming high above him, hovering as it watched.  
  
After about a minute or so, there was a loud "BOOM" sound and Pietro left the tracks, to go "tear up" some trouble at the Xavier mansion. Ah, but it was rich fun. He couldn't help it. Especially to go and make Evan Daniel's life as miserable as possible. Meanwhile, the figure above him followed, albeit at a much slower pace.  
  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH! Pietro! You are SO dead!" Screamed Evan as he was knocked off his skateboard by a blast of wind seemingly from nowhere. But he knew all too well what had caused it. Gathering himself up off the ground, Evan took a battle position and with spikes coming from all directions tried to hit Pietro. Unfortunately for him, Speedster was just WAY too much of a match for him and easily dodged.  
  
"He hee! Slow as usual, Daniels." The white-haired boy sneered as he came to a screeching halt in front of him.  
  
"Look, Maximoff, I don't know why you keep this up. I want NOTHING to do with you, man!" Evan glared at him, more spikes ready.  
  
"Oh? You sure look like you want something...like a fight! Unless those large and sharp protrusions from your wrist are just a nice little fashion statement." Pietro zipped behind him and pushed him over, so that he fell literally on his face. That got the speedy mutant laughing at him maniacally.   
  
Unfortunately, his laughter got other attention. Suddenly, Jean and Cyclops came bursting through the front door, with battle-suits and everything.   
  
"All right QuickSilver, that's enough!" Scott warned. "And by the way, you're TRESPASSING. Better go before I decide to give you a nice little blast towards home."  
  
Pietro's eyes narrowed. He sure did hate Summers, especially how he thought he was Mr. High and Mighty. Geez, leadership got to some people's heads. "Yeah whatever Summers. Thinkyoucanbeatmejusttryitloser! Hahahahahahahahaaha!" Pietro took off again, this time running around Scott and sucking him up into a whirlwind. He was being helplessly twirled about until Pietro suddenly found himself being levitated up into the air.  
  
"Oh shit, not this again!" He groaned. Damn that Jean Grey. She was pretty but he hated her with a passion as well. Damn ALL those X-Geeks for standing in his way! He was levitated quite high, then thrown about 20 feet, and actually managed to land on his feet. However, his right leg took most of the impact, and his ankle twisted...badly. Pietro yelled quite loudly from the pain as he fell on his side.  
  
He tried to get up, but the bad sprain didn't let him, and he sunk to the ground again. "Shitshitshitshitshit" Pietro cursed, both in pain and extremely angry. He was gonna do something very NASTY to Jean in the very near future for this one.  
  
"Good going Jean! You got him. Hmm.....maybe he'd like to visit the Prof. for a nice little chat?" Scott came over and grabbed the boy by his arms. "C'mon, pal, you're gonna have a nice little visit with us today.  
  
Just as Scott was about to get inside, suddenly a large black cloud, shaped like a bird out of some nightmare, came zooming down at him. The leader mutant had barely enough time to jump out of the way before the creature went through the door, then came flying back out again.   
  
"Jean, what the hell is that??" Scott fired an optic blast at it, but it went directly though the creature. "What the..?" Jean tried to assist him and use her psychic power, but when she tried she found herself being slammed onto her back by a poweful barrier of some sort. "Ow! Scott, whatever that thing is, my psychic power is somehow blocked by it!"  
  
Scott muttered something like "Great" as he got up, and tried to think of a plan. However at that moment the figure came swooping down, past him, and went to Pietro, who has been sitting on the front stairs, holding his hurt ankle.   
  
"Wha??" Pietro braced himself for some kind of attack, but instead, he found himself being lifted up again. But this time, he was in the talons of the creature, and it wasn't a shadow anymore...it was a giant grey bird that resembled something like a pheonix. Pietro was still a bit nervous...what the heck he was in store for he had no idea.  
  
Jean and Scott watched them get away, and looking quite peeved, went back inside to report what they had seen to the Prof.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay okay, you can put me down now! Ow! Hey watch those talons, you're gonna scar my perfect skin! HEY! Don't land so fast, we're gonna crash! HEYHEYHEYWATCHIT!!" Pietro thought that for sure that he was gonna be in for a rough landing, but instead, he was set gently on his feet and the bird landed right next to him.   
  
Of course, gentle as it was, his injured ankle seared pain through his leg at having even the slightest pressure put on it, and Pietro sank to the ground again. "AGH!! Damn those X-Geeks! Look what they did to me! What SHE did to me! My ankle is sprained and I can't run! ME! QUICKSILVER! I CAN'T RUN!!!" Pietro acted like it was the end of the world and dramatically sunk down until his forehead was touching the ground. "I'm ruined...ruined..."  
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder, the touch warm and reassuring. "Hey...chill out Pietro. It will heal, ya know." The voice giggled.  
  
Pietro looked up and his mouth fell open. There now stood a girl...... dressed in long loose garments, with long reddish-blonde hair that fell in a waterfall of waves, and eyes as green as emeralds, gazing at him with obvious admiration. A slight pink color stained her cheeks, and in an instant she looked away from him.  
  
"Uhh....who.....what.....I mean?" Pietro shook himself out of it. "Okaywhoareyouandwhydidyouhelpmeandhowdoyouknowmyname? Huhhuhhuhhuhhuh??"  
  
The girl only blinked at him, unable to decipher what the hell he just said.   
  
Pietro sighed. 'Must remember....other people talk slower...must decipher words...' He got up, putting all the weight on his left leg. "I said...Who are you, why did you help me, and how do you know my name?" It was a controlled effort, especially when he was excited and agitated all at the same time, but somehow he managed.  
  
She laughed, a good long cute laugh that made Pietro's heart flutter just slightly. He grinned but quickly forced that expression away. He was supposed to be annoyed here!  
  
"My......aren't you cute!" She cooed. "You're right, some explaining needs to be done around here. Name's Amy Patterson. I helped you because I wanted to, and....I know your name because well...." She looked down, blushing again. "I kinda......kinda am a secret admirer of yours. I'm very new to the school, just came last week, but I had been penpals with Lance Alvers, and he told me about you and his other friends. Then when I actually saw you, whether in class or in lunch, well...." She stopped there, feeling utterly stupid and not wanting to gush in front of the poor boy. She'd scare him away for sure.  
  
QuickSilver was silenced. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Well not for the moment anyway. He slowly grinned, then got this unbelievably cocky look in his eyes. "Ohhhhhh I see. A secret admirer, eh?" He looked her up and down, which made Amy blush even more. She really wished she was the one with super speed now.  
Pietro smiled, and shook her hand. "Well thanks. You got me out of there and spared me a lecture with Baldy." He then frowned and cringed at the pain that still erupted from his ankle. "Shit.......Jean Grey is SO gonna die....." he mumbled, and sat down again, looking helpless. Amy frowned. "Don't worry Pietro. I'll carry you back to the BrotherHood house. Besides, I want to say hi to Lance....we haven't actually had the chance to have a good chat in person yet." Wings sprouted from her back, and then she shifted back into bird form. Pietro could only watch in awe. "That a pretty neat power. What are you called?" "ShadowPheonix, but please, call me Amy." She grinned. "Maybe you'd like to get on my back rather then being carried?"  
  
The young teenager felt the scratch marks on his shoulder. "Uh yeah.....good call."   
  
  
Back at the BrotherHood house, Lance answered the knocking on the door only to find a beautiful reddish-blonde haired girl with striking green eyes supporting Pietro as he leaned against her, hopping on one leg as they walked in.  
  
"What the----Pietro what happened to you? And.....is that you Amy?" Lance grinned at her slyly.  
  
"Yes it is, Mr. Alvers. Nice to finally have a chance to visit....albeit the unsettling circumstances." She helped Pietro to a couch, who was rather liking all the attention he was getting.   
  
"Yeah! But uhm....answer my question Pete." Lance shrugged at him.  
  
":Oh. Well.....it was the little red-haired BITCH." He said evilly, eyes narrowing. "I was just having a little fun with Daniels when Shades Boy and Psychic Witch came out to ruin it. And she twisted my ankle!!! Look!!! I won't be able to run for a week" Pietro whined, giving everyone the puppy eyes. Todd and Fred came in at that moment, hearing the commotion.  
  
"Yo....that ankle is seriously swollen, Pietro." Todd pointed out, shaking his head. "Remind me to help you when you go visit....the Psychic Witch." He chuckled, hopping to his friend's side.  
  
Fred only nodded, folding his arms with a grin.  
  
"Heh, thanks guys, but......I think I can handle it all by myself. Besides...I have a little something planned for her..."  
  
"Heh...yeah Pietro can handle it." Lance smiled at Amy. "Thanks for helping him. Does that mean you're on our side?"  
  
The look........the LOOK......that sweet yet bad-ass smile on Lance's face would of made Amy want to join him anywhere.......even in the bedroom......ESPECIALLY in the bedroom.....  
  
"Well.....you sure strike a hard bargain, Mr. Alvers." She said rather softly.   
  
Lance only smiled more. "We seriously need some more members in this gang. I mean, 4 against what....8? 9? The odds aren't very fair, as you can see."   
  
Amy nodded. "Sure. I'll join. In fact......I think I rather like the idea.....alot." She sent a smile towards Pietro, which caused him to actually blush.  
  
'Wow.....this is gonna be interesting.....' Pietro thought.  
  
~End of Chapter 1~  
  
Do ya like? :) Please let me know! I do plan on writing more, even without a lot of response. And I have no apologies for the X-Men bashing. I only like Kurt, the others just annoy me! . 


	2. Wings and Earthquakes

Disclaimers: Don't own Evo, wish I did.....but I swear to you I own Pietro! Really! They stole him from my mind, yo! (Doing a little impression of Toad there ^^)   
Anyways, this is part 2 of "QuickSilver and the Pheonix" Lotsa romanticy stuff, and a love triangle forming....actually a love..... square....o.o Also a bit of crazy fun :P  
  
"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!" The whole BrotherHood house shook, waking everyone up. Todd was first to jolt awake and hop out of his room, wearing a long nightshirt that was way too big for him. "What the hell is going on, yo?" He asked as he sleepily rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Ha ha! That is the coolest Lance! Do it again!" Amy was jumping up and down on Lance's bed, a big smile on her face aimed at the mutant known as Avalanche.  
  
"I better not, or I'll bring this whole place down! It's dilapidated enough, ya know." ::he chuckled and sat down on a torn up couch.  
  
"Awwwwww......but I was really enjoying that....." Amy pouted and hopped off his bed, taking a seat next to him. Lance grinned. He was starting to like this girl alot.....hmmmm.....maybe too much. "Well, I can always show ya more outside.....especially if we have an encounter with those X-geeks anytime soon and---" He stopped suddenly, noticing Amy staring into his eyes. He could only blink and say nothing.  
  
She laughed then, that cute little laugh that made even his heart flutter. "Don't look so serious, Lance. I was just admiring those nice brown eyes of yours. Can't a girl admire?"  
  
Lance felt confused then. Was she coming on to him or just making conversation? Cause that certainly was some NICE conversation. And didn't she like Pietro?  
"Uh of course you can....I mean..thanks." He looked away from her. "No one ever said that before."  
  
Amy pouted. "Sorry Lance....I don't mean to sound so forward or anything."  
  
"Oh no! It's all right.....just not used to flattery." ::he chuckles:: "Kinda used to being insulted all the time.......or being yelled at.....or being given nasty looks....."  
  
At that moment, Todd hopped into the room, still looking sleepy. "Yo Alvers, you just about took out my window! I mean about a nail or two is still connecting it to the wall...::he looked at Amy and smiled faintly. "And how are you?"  
  
She returned his smile. "Fine Toddy, you? And well don't blame Lance, I encouraged him."   
  
Lance only grinned. Todd arched a brow but then shrugged. "I'm doin' fine I guess.......well, I guess it's off to get ready for school.....hey is Pietro gonna make breakfast? Or....do we have to let Fred cook again?"   
  
Amy's eyes brightened at hearing Pietro's name. "He COOKS? Oh wow! A guy that can cook, that's a rare thing! See you two downstairs!" And off she went, leaving Todd and Lance watching her go in disbelief.  
  
Downstairs, Pietro was already up but sitting on the TV couch, looking bored. There was no food prepared, but Fred was raiding the refrigerator.  
  
"Aw man! There's nothing left again!" Fred complained. Pietro dashed over to him and folded his arms. "Maybe that's because you ATE everything." Fred only gave him a sheepish look and went to watch TV, abandoning the raid. At that moment Amy came bounding downstairs, and tried hard to restrain herself as she saw Pietro in a tight black shirt and jeans, with boots. He also had a vest on.....(( ::writer drools at this image::))  
  
"......." (( ::long pause of speechlessness by Amy::)) "Good morning, Mr. Maximoff." She finally managed to say. Pietro turned to her and smiled, and in quite the teasing/flirting manner he's known for, dashes behind her and leans over her shoulder, without quite touching. "And good morning to you....hmmm.....don't you look sweet in those pajamas..."  
Amy had a mad fit of blushing, as she realized she hadn't even gotten dressed yet. Geez, she had even been jumping around on Lance's bed like this! Talk about feeling comfortable in a new place too quickly....  
  
"Oh! How embarrassing. I didn't even think to get dressed, I was too excited about hearing you were gonna cook breakfast." She got ready to head back for the stairs, but as she turned she noticed Lance there. She only blushed more.   
  
"Well I WAS gonna cook....but SOMEBODY ate every last scrap of food in the house!" He sideways glanced to Fred with a glare, who tried to ignore him and act like an angel.  
  
"Don't sweat it Pietro. Why don't you just go zip on over to the market and get some more?" Lance grabbed a seat at the table after getting himself some coffee.  
  
"Ah good idea...." He was just about to go when Amy grabbed his arm. "Hey wait! What about your ankle?" She looked down at it, noticing it didn't look swollen at all anymore.  
  
Pietro grinned proudly. "Looks like I heal fast, too, how do you like that?" He winked and took off. Amy blinked in surprise then decided to get some coffee herself, even though she didn't like it much. She sat next to Lance at the table, why Fred continued to watch TV. Todd had fallen asleep on the couch next to him, upside-down with his legs dangling over the side.  
  
Lance gave her a smile. Which was a rare habit for him indeed. Amy struggled to think of something to say. "Hmm..so....thanks again for letting me join, Lance." He raised a brow at her. "I asked you to join, silly. But you're welcome anyway. Trust me I'm glad about it. Another recruit makes things a bit easier."  
  
"Yeah....." Why the hell was she finding it so hard to talk.....move.....even BREATHE around him when they were sitting this close to each other? "Uh, so.....I bet you like music.....lemme guess, rock n roll....do you listen to K-Rock or anything like that?"  
  
Lance couldn't help but chuckle at that one. "Of course, are you kidding? That's my all time favorite station. What about you?"  
  
"Oh I love rock music!" She smiled slyly at him. "You yourself look like you could own a band."  
  
"Heh....I kinda wish I did, but I don't know anyone who can play a guitar even HALFWAY decently...." ::shakes his head::   
  
Amy laughed. "Well.....do you sing? Let me hear you sing!" She was teasing him a little, but really did want to hear him sing.  
  
"Nah.....I mean, I really don't think I could...." He tried to change the subject. "What's your favorite band?"  
  
"C'mon Lance, lemme hear you sing! Pweeeeeeeease?! With a million cherries on top? Please please pleaase....." Amy was relentless.  
  
"All right all right!" Lance put his hands up. "Anything to make you stop...." He grinned at her. "Let me think of a song....."  
  
At that point Fred had pried himself from the TV. "Oh this I gotta hear." He mumbled with a smirk. Todd however, was off in a la-la land and still snoring away.  
  
" All right, here's one of my favorites......   
  
I cannot take this anymore  
I'm saying everything I've said before  
All these words they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Less I hear the less you'll say  
But you'll find that out anyway....."  
  
Amy grins widely and joins in. " Just like before..."  
  
Lance- " Everything you say to me!"  
  
Amy- " Takes me one step closer to the edge!"  
  
Lance- " And I'm about to break!"  
  
Amy- " I need a little time to breathe !"  
  
Lance- " 'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge!"  
  
Together- " And I'm about to break !"  
  
Lance stops and looks impressed. "You're asking me to sing and you're pretty good yourself!"  
  
"Are you kidding? YOU are awesome! You seriously need to get your own band!" She clasps her hands together. "And it's so cool that you like Linkin Park!"  
  
Fred was looking rather amazed. Even he had to say, "Yeah Lance that was pretty good...." Before losing interest and getting back to the TV.  
  
Before Lance could say anything else, Pietro came back in at super speed, with such a large gust of wind that it caused Lance to fall back in his chair, Amy to cling to the table for dear life, Todd to go crashing in a heap on the floor (but he didn't wake up), and Fred....well Fred didn't even notice.  
  
"Okay people., I am back! Sorry if I took longer then usual, but on the way I ran into about 5 cats, MAN DO I HATE CATS, found Evan skateboarding to school and had to trip him, saw the mailman and just had to stuff those mysterious "Letters from God" in there, and.....oh yeah also decided to make a few new outfits and had to stop at the RagShop. But I got the food! Now who wants French Toast?"  
  
EVERYONE.......even Todd who was now no longer asleep, got up from whatever position they were in and ran to the table, a large tremor shaking the house as Fred went. They all sat around the table like a starving pack of wolves, eyes all glazed as they waited.  
  
"Ah! I guess that means everyone..." Pietro grinned and got to work. Zipping around so fast that you couldn't really see him, he had the French Toast made and set a plate before everyone. "Bon appetit..."  
  
Then, like a starving pack of wolves.....okay EXACTLY like a starving pack of wolves, they all dove in and in seconds there was syrup, french toast pieces, and silverware all over the place. Amy ate like a normal person, just quietly trying to act as if she wasn't witnessing this. Pietro was already done eating.  
  
He shook his finger at them. "Tsk tsk....acting like such pigs around a lady."  
  
Fred looked up from his plate for a second, shrugged, and went back to stuffing his face. Todd didn't seem to care much either and kept grabbing food with this tongue. Lance stopped out of realization of this fact. "Sorry Amy but......food is a rare thing around here." Was all he could think of saying. At that moment the entire gang looked at her, as if they expected her to say something in disgust.  
  
There was a long pause, then.... "Hee hee.....that's all right. But my goodness, with Pietro's cooking ability, how can you say there's never enough food? Don't you guys go shopping?"  
  
Todd shook his head. "Don't got no cash, yo. Pietro has to steal stuff, and well, he's gotta go to a different supermarket every week or they start to get suspicious."  
  
This caused Amy to pout. "Uhm, none of you work?"  
  
"WORK?" Fred sounded so horrified at the idea that he almost looked as if he might faint.  
  
Amy only blinked.  
  
"I guess I would go to work, but..." Lance made a face. "I wouldn't get hired easily."  
  
"And Pietro wouldn't be able to STAND working....." Todd remarked.  
  
"Yeah! I'd have to wash dishes or something, and get my beautiful hands all wrinkly!" He whined.  
  
"And Todd, well, no one could stand Todd..." Lance teased. Todd only stuck his tongue at him.  
  
Amy giggled. "Oh I see......well......."   
  
Everyone again awaited her response.  
  
"If you gotta steal, you gotta steal." Amy went back to eating.  
  
Lance smiled once more. (( Wow, too many smiles and you'll get soft, Alvers.)) "You know, you really do fit in here." he said, and without really thinking on it, casually slipped an arm around her shoulders. Pietro noticed of course, and got this miffed look on his face.  
  
Amy acted like she didn't notice. She would not..... would not......allow herself to get too attached to Mr. Lance Alvers....or things might happen that she would have no control over...thankfully, Pietro saved her and quickly sat on her other side. "Hey so, you wanna meet me on the race tracks after school today?"  
  
"Why, so you can show off?" Lance mumbled.   
  
"I heard that!" the Speedster retorted, giving him yet another miffed look. "Not really anyway....I mean....maybe a little, but, I was thinking we could just have a work-out together. She DID join gymnastics, anyway."  
  
Amy couldn't help but giggle. "But I would love to, Pietro. Besides, I do need to get some exercise."  
  
  
After school, Amy made her way down the hall, heading to the gym where she would dress for the tracks. On the way, she found herself confronted by Scott, Jean, and Kurt.  
  
"So......it's the girl who helped Pietro get away....do you realize that he's a bad guy?" Summers stood directly in front of her, like he was some kind of wall. Jean came up beside him, and with arms folded just gave Amy this disgusted look. Kurt, however, sort of hung back and looked at her solemnly.  
  
Amy huffed. "Like DUH....of course I do. But YOU consider him a bad guy. I don't."  
  
"Oh? And what about Lance Alvers? You think he's some nice sweet boy? All he's gonna do is take advantage of you." Scott said, sounding like a blatant parent.  
  
This caused Amy to sigh, and look a little peeved. "Look SUMMERS, I don't really care what you think about the BrotherHood. They're my friends and that's that. And don't you dare start suggesting whose good and bad and acting like you're some kind of gawd damn judge."  
  
"Yeah, just butt the hell out, yo." It was Todd, who just came from detention. (( Sorry, Todd ^.^)) "Why don't you and Psychic Witch just get out of her way?"  
  
Scott glared at him. "Hey Tolensky, don't forget I saved your ass with Duncan that one time. I think YOU need to butt out before I make you. Now if you don't mind, I was talking to Amy."  
  
Kurt, at this point, was still hanging back, as if he refused to get involved. Amy went to stand behind him, figuring it would be the only safe place. This caused Kurt to blush at her slightly.  
  
Todd made a very scary, very angry face. "How many times you gonna bring that up, yo? Don't remind me! I'm not exactly THRILLED at the idea that you helped me. And it's more then made up for, I think. Now just drop it, will ya?"  
  
Jean, looking all prissy and peeved, looked ready to bitch-slap him. "Get out of here, you slimy little amphibian! This doesn't involve you."  
  
Amy growled, ready to lunge, but for some reason Kurt held her back. She looked into his eyes, blinking, totally confused by the affection she was reading in those colorless eyes. Oh hell.....not him too.....  
  
Todd was ready to throw a punch for that one, girl or not, when Lance entered the scene. He caused a brief shake in Jean and Scott's direction, causing them to fall. "Knock it off, X-Geeks. Get out of here before things get nasty. I'm not gonna let you sit here and harass our new member like you do everyone else in this group. Now GET LOST!"  
  
Scott got up and challenged him. "Oh yeah Alvers? Who made you God? Let's take this outside."  
  
Jean grabbed his arm. "Scott, we can't damage school property again..."  
  
Todd jumped up and down excitedly. "Lance, go kick their asses, yo!"  
  
"Why does Scott always try to start?" Amy said, looking at Scott but aiming the question at Kurt.  
  
"I don't know....I think maybe Scott just doesn't know how to let go...." he answered softly, still looking solemn.  
  
Amy nodded. "Think you're right about that."  
  
  
Outside, everyone is now on the tracks. Pietro had been doing laps, and stops when he sees Scott, Jean, Kurt, Todd, and Amy coming. Scott and Lance walk over to the side and face each other, while the others climb up onto the bleachers as if ready to witness something.   
Pietro rolls his eyes. Not Summers again. Hm, was Lance gonna fight him? He grinned. This he wanted to see. Zipping over to the bleachers, he went to the very top one and stood up, fist in the air. "Give him a 9 on the Reichter scale, Lance! Whooooooo wwwwwwwwweeeee! Go Lance, Go!"  
  
Everyone looked at Pietro for a moment. Then Todd and Amy smiled at each other and joined in the cheering. Kurt could only sit there, looking so torn.  
  
" All right, let's party, Shades Boy. I'm gonna get this over with fast." Lance concentrated hard.....maybe too hard......but even as a headache was forming he continued....and the ground started shaking violently.  
  
Pietro cheered incessently, as did Amy and Todd. However, the ground now shook even more violently. The earth beneath Scott's feet started to break open in large cracks, and trees that were a few yards away were crashing to the ground. Suddenly, even the bleachers were begining to sway.....and then everything was getting very loud and things were falling and crashing all over the place. Lance looked as if in a trance, and he was sort of leaning back.  
  
"Uh oh! We're in trouble! Lance is locked, yo!!" Todd hopped off the bleachers quickly, with Amy following on wings. Kurt bamfed off somewhere with Jean.  
  
"What does "locked" mean, Todd??" Amy asked over the noise of rumbling. She was starting to get nervous.  
  
"It means he can't stop!" Todd, as small as he was, actually tried to shield Amy from falling debris.  
  
"Can't stop?? But why??" Amy, in fact, was using her large grey wings to try and shield Todd.  
  
"I dunno why it happens, man! But he's not gonna stop until the headache gets to him!" Todd cringed at the thought. "Which means one serious migraine, yo."  
  
Meanwhile, Scott was climbing his way out of a newly formed crater. "Lance that's enough! You've proved your point-----ahhhhh!" Scott fell again into another hole, caused by another large split in the earth.  
  
"Oh geez, how can we help?" Amy didn't like the thought of Lance and a migraine. It wasn't just the fact that he'd be in agony, but, he was one mean mother when he had a bad headache.......NO ONE could get near him without getting into trouble.....this she had heard from recounts by his friends.  
  
"I don't think we can!" Todd actually looked concern. "But we gotta do something.....look!"  
  
Amy looked over where Todd was pointing and gasped in horror. There was Pietro a few yards off....his foot stuck in a hole, and a large tree ready to fall on him.....  
  
~To be Continued!~  
  
Please R&R...and hope ya liked. :)   
  
~*~Ami~*~ 


	3. Log Throws and Flying Lessons

Disclaimers: No character except Amy Patterson a.ka. ShadowPheonix belong to me.  
  
This is Part 3 of "QuickSilver and the Pheonix" Enjoy! :)  
  
  
  
Pietro Maximoff was furiously trying to get his foot uncaught from the small hole in in the ground, but his large boot, which was designed to protect his feet from his super speed, was now becoming a real problem. A serious problem. With Pietro's fast eyes, he could see the tree coming at him at a much slower pace then normal. Fast as his fingers could fly, he tried to get the boot off. He tried to yank his foot out. He tried ANYTHING, but to no avail.  
  
"Oh....dammit." Pietro felt a rush of air as the tree came down at him. He braced himself for the impact, which was probably gonna break his back if it didn't kill him. This caused him to have one last thought before the tree struck.......being stuck in a wheelchair? Never able to run again? Paralayzed? Oh gawd......he truly hoped God would be merciful and just let him die.  
  
~*~  
  
WHAM. The tree fell, and caused a large enough tremor to cause Lance to finally fall, and break out of his trance. He was so delirious, however, that he didn't bother to get up. Until he heard the high-pitched scream from Amy.  
  
"PIETRO??"  
  
Lance forced himself to get up as Amy flew past him, towards where the tree had fallen. Todd was hopping behind her. He watched them. What was going on? 'Oh.....man......' Lance looked around after brushing himself off. The entire school yard was nothing but mountains of heaved up dirt and rocks. Trees were lying everywhere. There wasn't anymore race track, just piles of rubble. And Scott and Jean were both knocked unconscious a small distance off. Lance sighed, knowing this had been his doing. The last thing he remembered was that he was ready to fight Scott, and that when he had started to use his powers a strange sensation came over him. Then he just blacked out. And now his head was beginning to throb.  
  
But well, there were more important things to worry about now. What where was Pietro? He took off in Amy's direction.  
  
"Oh my gawd.....Pietro?!" Amy was by the tree, trying to lift it which she knew was a useless maneuver on her part. Todd tried to help her of course, but he could do no more then she could. There was no sign of Pietro. The tree was so large that....he could be.....  
  
'No no no.....I mustn't think that.....he's fine....he's fine!!' Amy thought, her face growing more worried by the second.  
  
Just then Lance arrived, swaying and cradling his head, which was now pounding so hard he could barely see anything. "Ungh....where is.....Pietro.....?" he asked with a lot of effort. Amy and Todd looked at him, pointing to the tree. Lance nodded, but his mind was still clouded with pain. "I'll.......uhnn......move it....." Lance attempted to cause a tremor to move the tree aside, but when he did his head only responded with more excruciating pain then ever. Lance groaned and fell back, now knocked out.  
  
"Lance?!" Amy went to him, but he was out cold. Todd hopped around the tree nervously. "We gotta move this thing, yo! Where's Fred??" If anyone could move this tree, Fred Dukes could. He was the Blob, after all.  
  
"I'll look for him, Todd!" Amy grew her wings once more and took off. Todd stayed behind, to do what he could, which was at the moment pretty much nothing but "stand guard". The amphibian-like mutant had a serious look of worry on his face. He got down to all fours. "Hey Pietro? You under there? Can you hear me?" 'Oh yeah, that's brilliant, Tolansky. He's probably flat as road pizza and here you are askin' if he can hear ya...' Todd leaned against the tree, and unbelievably, started to cry. Pietro was his friend.....even if they didn't quite get along the greatest....still a friend...and now he was gone....  
  
"Man!! Look at this is! This is horrible!" Came a very familiar, whining voice. Todd blinked the tears away from his eyes and looked to his left.  
  
There was Pietro.  
  
With a torn outfit.  
  
*sigh* "I guess I'm gonna have to make a new one! And oh geez! Look at my leg! It's all scratched up!" Pietro's leg was bleeding lightly from the scratches, but the boy looked no worse then if he had fallen off a bike.  
  
"Pietro!" Todd grinned widely and grabbed the poor white-haired boy in a major hug. This caused Pietro to grimace. "Ewwwwww! Watch it, slime-boy! You're gonna get me all sticky and gross....and I already took two showers today!"  
  
"Whatever, yo! You're ok! How the heck did you not get squashed by that tree?" Todd asked him, not even caring about the insult.  
  
Pietro smirked, with his classic proud smile. "How? I am the man, Tolansky. Don't think that little dilemma even had me worried one bit. I just came up with the clever idea to dig around the hole and make it larger, and viola....I got away." He lowered his voice, sounding more cocky then usual.  
  
Todd blinked at him. "And you did all this in.....less then 3 seconds?"  
  
"Yes! Am I good, or am I good?" He grinned and chuckled as he sat down on the tree.  
  
"Yeah, man! And thank God you're okay!" Todd didn't even care if Pietro, even after a near-death experience, still insisted on being his usual vain self. He was just so glad he was alive.  
  
At that moment, Amy came back with a lumbering Fred behind her. "Don't worry Pietro, I'll get you out of there!"  
  
"Wait, yo! He's fine, he's right......." But there was no stopping Fred on a mission. He came running right up to the tree, lifted it, and threw it about 10 feet away. With Pietro still sitting on it.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"  
  
Todd grimaced as he heard a loud "THUD" in the distance, and few pitiful yelps by Pietro.  
  
"Aw man...." Todd could only shake his head.  
  
Amy went white, realizing what happened. She stood there frozen, just blinking.  
  
Fred looked at the impression in the ground where the tree had been, seeing no Pietro. It took him a minute or two, but he finally understood what had happened himself.  
  
"Whoops."  
  
"Hey, Fred, YOU are gonna go get 'em. I ain't facin' the wrath of Pietro! Noooooooooo way, yo!" With that Todd hopped away, far away.  
  
Amy breaking out of her trance, finally ran off into the woods to tend to Pietro. Fred was about to follow, when he felt someone grabbing his ankle. He looked down, and saw Lance, with a painful expression on his face. "Hey Fred?"  
  
"Yeah Lance?"  
  
"Could you get off my leg, please??"  
  
Fred grinned sheepishly. "Uhhh yeah.....sorry!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Owwwww......someone call am ambulance." Pietro got up, now in pain from a very sore, very bruised touch.  
  
"Petey! Are you ok?? Oh I am so glad to see you are ok!! You're not squished! Oh, I was so worried! I mean, it was horrible! That tree was coming down, and you couldn't get your foot free, and, well, I thought, I thought---" Amy was cut off as Pietro put a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Chill out, will you? I'm fine! Glad you care though. Uhm, this is embarrassing to ask, but, you got an icepack?" Pietro took a few steps forward, cringing from the pain of his aching derrière. (( Writer's note- I hope I spelled that right ^^))  
  
Amy only giggled at him and hugged him tightly. "Good to know you're still your old self."  
  
He grinned, hugging her back. His expression turned very mischievous. "Ohhh! Ow! But I'm still in such pain...." He feigned not being able to stand up and began to sink slowly to the ground.  
  
"Oh no! You are??" Amy tried to hold him up, and Pietro clung to her more tightly.  
  
"Yeah......think I......bruised a few ribs! Oh! The pain!" He clutched his chest.  
  
"Pietro.....maybe we should get you to a hospital?" Amy, who was not really that strong, at least not in normal form, was trying very hard to hold Pietro up, since he was acting like his legs were butter and putting his full weight on her.  
  
"I can't got the hospital, you know that. Unless we visit Baldy's infirmary......but no thank you, I'd rather suffer. But, I think I know what would help."  
  
"Yeah, what? Anything! I'll go get anything you need." Amy helped move him over to a large tree that he could lean against.  
  
"Well....." He grinned slyly at her. "I've always heard a woman's touch could do wonders."  
  
Amy blinked for a moment, then put her hands on her hips. "Oh yeah, huh?"  
  
":Yeah! Especially right here...." Pietro pointed to his lips.  
  
'Heh....is he for real?' But Amy smiled at him. "Be careful what you ask for, Quickster."  
  
Pietro raised an eyebrow at her. "Oooooooo, is that a challenge?"  
  
(( Writer's note- I know, it's old, but I HAD to. ^_^))  
  
Whatever composure Amy had, she now lost it, and giggled at him. How could she not? Maybe Pietro wasn't the most romantic guy, but in his own way he was quite irresistible.  
  
She went over to him and slipped her arms around his waist. "Oh it's a challenge all right.....to see how long you can remain standing after I'm through with you..." She said quietly, slowly leaning towards him. They were just about to kiss when....  
  
"Hey! No hanky-panky on school property."  
  
Both turned to see Lance, who was looking better. Fred was behind him with a really goofy grin on his face.  
  
Pietro glanced at them from the corner of his eye, looking very peeved. Having his special moments interrupted did not make him a happy little Speedster. "Great to see YOU, Lance. The one who nearly killed me, his best friend in all existence."  
  
Lance put up his hands in defense. "Hey, hey, I can't control that. Sorry, man, I really am! Sure glad to know you're all right."  
  
Maximoff only shrugged and then looked at Fred, just as annoyed. "And YOU! If I didn't have such quick reflexes, I would be quite injured by now. Thank you, Mr. Hero."  
  
Amy could only laugh, while Fred just gave him an ashamed look.  
  
"Awww, but they meant well, Pete. C'mon guys, let's go home." Amy started to walk towards the hangout, and as she passed Lance she elbowed him, who just said "What??"  
  
"Hey by the way, where's Todd?" Lance asked as the group trekked down the familiar dirt path that was a shortcut to their place.  
  
The others just shrugged.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Somewhere deep in the woods, Todd sat in a pond, surrounded by frogs who seemed to like his company.....they were hopping all over him.  
  
"Well, at least I'm safer with these Brothers."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
--End of Part 3-  
  
part 4 shall be up shortly. :) Thanks for reading and please review!  
  
~Ami~ 


End file.
